


Comfort for the Son of War

by AlitheCambre



Series: The Smuttiest Smut that will Ever Smut [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitheCambre/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before anything else in this series happens, Darcy is there for Steve when he needs someone.<br/>For bval_1 because she commented on me hinting at this in the other works and I've been meaning to write it ever since!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort for the Son of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bval_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bval_1/gifts).



> BE WARNED! This fic starts off kind of really depressing with some death (OF CHILDREN nonetheless) but nothing overly graphic I don't think. If you think so, comment and let me know and I'll add it to the archive warnings.  
> I'll mark where the violence and death ends with some asterisks like this **********************

"Cap, you there?" the world was spinning and whiteness overtook the colors. "Steve?" the tiny voice in his ear barely registered over the piercing white noise. "STEVE!" the shrill pitch of silence overtook him and he struggled to open his eyes- when had he closed them?- and rolled to his feet, still crouching in the rubble and clutching his temples as the silence faded.

"Cap, you where?" a new voice came over the comm unit. "Status report, soldier!" Natasha barked. 

"M'fine," he slurred. Taking a deep breath he put his head between his knees and his surroundings finally stopped spinning. "I'm fine," he repeated. "Minor concussion and some hearing damage I think but it's healing already. I'll be fully functional in half a minute, where do you need me?"

"The blast took out a heavily populated area," Stark spoke quickly, his voice tight. "You need to search for survivors. On the better side of things, the signal from the remote used to detonate the blast is trackable, I'm on my way to Doom's location now."

"Take Thor with you," Steve ordered, coming out from behind the two pillars he had lodged his shield into to take cover from the blast and yanking it free.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Tony agreed. Thor made a noise of affirmation and the com line went silent again. Steve began searching, heading in a circle around the edge of the blast and spiraling inwards. A shout caught his attention.

"Help! HELP! OH GOD PLEASE HELP!" The voice started small and shocked but quickly grew horrified. Steve ran towards the sound. When he saw the scene where it was originating from, he had to brace himself on a chunk of rubble and empty his stomach. There was no time to lose so he wiped his mouth clean and ran towards the carnage anyways. The big yellow school bus was half blown to pieces and so were most of the children that had been in it- maybe sixty in all. The person shouting was either the driver or the teacher supervising and they were cradling one of the bodies.

"Natasha, I could use your help here,"

"I have your coordinates and I'm on my way."

"Doom is in shackles," Tony reported. "Thor's bringing him in."

"The last of the doombots are down," Clint pitched in. "I'm on my way over too."

All this was only a background to Steve. He was sorting through the bloodied bodies of dozens of children, tears streaming down his face as he checked for pulses. The adult that had called for help was now administering CPR to the young boy in her arms. Steve finally found one with a pulse and cried a bit more at how injured they were. They appeared to be only unconscious but he checked them thoroughly for back injuries before moving them, careful of her broken femur, fibula and tibia, and shattered hip. He moved her into a rubble-less area before heading back to the others, desperately checking for pulses or revivable children.

*******************************************************************

Natasha and Clint arrived and Clint helped him while Natasha called Tony away from cleanup and began looking for more survivors elsewhere. By the time medical help arrived Steve had found two more alive and resuscitated one more and Clint had found one plus the one the teacher managed to save. When they returned to the tower not a single Avenger- not even Natasha- wasn't crying. Darcy had been watching the coverage and was hooked into their comms and she greeted them all with tearful eyes and a kettle of Valerian and Hawthorn Berry tea. They all sat on Tony's massive sofa, hip to hip, in silence and drank greedily, the soothing herbal liquid warming the cold of their grief. Tony was the only one who spoke.

"I hope Doom goes away for an eternity."

They all silently agreed and drank their tea. Natasha and Clint were the first to leave, slipping away into the shadows as they so often did. Thor went out on the roof ton contemplate and Bruce headed down to the labs when Tony went to his room to call Pepper. After a long moment of sitting there in silence, Darcy finally stood and took Steve's empty mug,, placing it in the kitchen sink with her own before returning and holding her hand out to him.

"Let me help you, soldier." she whispered. Steve looked at the woman in front of him, her amazingly compassionate nature showing through on her features and thanked god for having such a well-rounded woman in his life. Darcy wasn't like the women society promoted nowadays. She was not afraid to be loud and outgoing but had a heart of gold and was strong enough to let herself feel so much more deeply than most. Sometimes she reminded him so much of Peggy it was scary but other times she was rude and improper and he loved both sides of her- in a friendly way of course. 

He reached out and took her hand, standing up with ease and lacing their fingers together, craving the skin on skin contact. He needed a shower- badly. He may have washed the blood of all the children away in the helicarrier before their report to Fury but he could still feel it all over him and see the wreckage every time he closed his eyes. He needed a hug, he needed to touch and to be touched and to just... forget it all.

They took the elevator down to his floor and he kicked his shoes off in the sitting room and she toed off her pumps. Never letting go of her hand, he led her into the master bedroom and through it to the master bath. Gently she disentangled her fingers and moved her hands to the collar of his shirt, slowly and gently unbuttoning it, working her way down. He sighed and watched her face as he relished the little brushes of her fingers against his slowly bared chest. Her lips were pouted in slight concentration and her candy apple green eyes were soft and understanding as they fluttered up to meet his own anguished blue ones.

She stripped them both down to their underwear and paused to turn on the three waterfall spouts in his ridiculously oversized shower (courtesy of Tony Stark) before returning to him, sliding her hands over his skin, caressing him from his ears to his neck, all the way over his shoulders and torso to the jutting line of his hips, using her fingertips to trace the v inwards before hooking he thumbs in his boxers and pulling those down too, his erection bobbing gently between them. He stepped out of them obligingly and she stood again. His hands fluttered around her, an inch away from her skin.

"May I?" he asked, his voice hoarse and eyes drooped with lust. She nodded, smiling softly as if to say 'of course you idiot' and he waste no time, sliding his hands around her ribcage and finding the clasp of her bra, fingering it to get a feel for the clasp before easily unhooking it. The nude pads came loose and he stroked his hands over her shoulder blades, grasping the straps and pulling them down her arms. Her boobs bounced free and he cupped them, brushing his hands over her nipples, which pebbled instantly. She moaned softly, her hands flying out to grip his hips and reaching around to grab his butt, pulling him closer to her. They both groaned as the space between them became nonexistent. His erection slid against the smooth skin of her tummy and her breasts pressed to his chest. His hands slid around and up her neck, one gently pulling the elastic from it and the other tangling in her curls as they fell loose from her tight bun.

He used his rip in her hair an his free hand which moved to cup her jaw to bring her lips to his own. He kissed her deeply, hungrily but somehow still softly, taking his time as he slowly backed them into the shower, dousing both of them. They parted only when they needed to breathe, Darcy tracing his bottom lip with her tongue as they separated. Under the warm waterfall of water they touched and kissed for a long while, Steve sucking a little purple bruise into her neck as she gasped helplessly and pulled his hair, her hips grinding against his erection.

After a minute more of kissing she broke away and kissed down his jaw, licking his collar bone and flicking her tongue over his sensitive nipple before dropping to her knees. The tile floor was not idea for this but she was going to make due, shifting her weight for a moment before finding a position comfortable enough, all the while stroking Steve's uncut, seven or eight inch erection. He was already gasping and she smiled softly up at him before taking a deep breath and swallowing him whole.

He shouted and grasped her hair in both hands, holding her still for a moment. When he loosened his hold, she carefully sucke as hse pulled back, releasing him with a pop. She pulled back his foreskin and swirled her tongue around the sensitive head of his cock and his hips jerked and she heard his breath hitch. She sucked and pumped him  until she felt him swelling up and she was about to swallow him down whole again when he yanked her to her feet and covered her mouth with his. The salty taste of his precum mixed in their mouths and they both moaned, Steve desperately gripping the base of his erection so that he wouldn't come yet.

They both left the shower and Steve gently towled her dry, carefully avoiding her pussy and wringing out her hair and toweling that too before wiping himself dry and lifting her up, carrying her to the bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his slim waist and arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him harder than ever before. It was messy and dirty and hot and  _exactly_ what Steve needed. When he laid them on the mattress his erection slid in between her soaking folds , brushing over the entrance to her molten core. They both moaned aloud.

"Condom?" Steve asked, breaking away from her mouth to breathe. 

"I'm clean," she panted "and on the pill."

"Good," he growled and then he pushed inside.

"STEVE!" Darcy shouted at the unexpected fullness and he could feel he walls shuddering around him, fluttering gently with pleasure. He moaned and she took the moment to adjust to his size, consciously relaxing herself. She was loose from being so turned on so it didn't take long at all. "Move, soldier," she growled, thrusting upwards to take more of him. His balls slapped against her ass and he groaned into her neck. Slowly, he pulled out so only the tip remained inside and then slammed back in.

The pace was brutal and deep and hitting all the right spots inside her. Their caresses were an oxymoron to their sex, gentle and thorough. She ran her blunt nails over his shoulder blades gently and he fondled her breasts briefly before slipping his hand lower to rub against her clit, his other hand occupied with propping him up so he didn't crush her. Darcy moved her hands lower, gripping his ass as she shook apart, the stimulation on her clit all she needed to go over the edge. The white pleasure of her orgasm consumed her, causing her to clench down on Steve's erection and her body to jolt around, a mini-seizure of pleasure overtaking her limbs.

Steve couldn't hold back. Her already tight and wet channel got impossibly tighter and wetter, the heat of it sending shockwaves through his body. His orgasm rushed through him and he cried out her name as he released himself inside her. Darcy felt the hot spray of sperm in her pussy and the increased pressure on her clit as Steve's body locked up and came again, her first orgasm aftershocks morphing seamlessly into a new climax.

They laid there for almost an hour before Steve peeled himself away to get a few hot washcloths and cleaned them up, tossing them in the hamper before curling up next to her again and pulling the covers over them. They were both naked as he pulled her close and they cuddled the whole night long, waking up in the same position they fell asleep in- Steven's arm around the top of her thighs and head pillowed on her breasts, her hand tangled in his hair. The nightmares were kept at bay- if only for a night- and it was exactly what Steve needed.

They didn't date afterwards. Nothing was awkward- if anything they were closer than before. Darcy still made him tea and watched all the movies he had missed with him and wore no makeup and baggy shirts with elmo pajama pants and pressed her cold, bare feet to his exposed thigh as he sat in a tee shirt and boxers next to her on the couch. They were still best friends and it was really, really nice. So when Darcy began dating his best friend from the past, Steve wasn't jealous. He was ecstatic. For the first time since his mother died, Steve had a home. But so, so much more than that- Steve Rogers had a  _family._


End file.
